Odd Beginnings: An abnormal story of the new girl
by ChibiMushroom
Summary: Aidan Black just moved to the Isle Seguala with an intent on starting a new life there. Things take a drastic curve when she finds herself falling for her newfound best friend. WARNING: FEMSLASH! The Sims


I felt something twitter excitedly in my heart as the taxi cab bumped down the road. I could hear the rattle of everything treasured to me behind the cab, as it was loaded onto the moving van tailing us within uncomfortably close proximity. I let a small sigh escape my lips as I sat against the back seat, Sirius sitting obediently on the cushion beside me.

Sirius is my beloved black Greyhound. He's lived with me for seven years with no major problems and all the sweetness in the world. He was my bread an butter, sanity-wise, being a wonderful outlet for sob stories and upsetting events of the day. He was the one that helped me cope when I realized that I was being kicked out of my house with only thirty thousand in the bank. When I found out that they had rooted me out for the burning of the town school, I booked. I collected what money and possessions I had and headed to the Isle Seguala. It was a quiet, small little island, newly discovered and extremely cheap. It was right off the coast of South America, I forget exactly where, though. I had bought this wonderfully cozy house that was a little further away from the main street but only enough so. It had a gothic feel though an urban touch was added. Exactly like me.

My name's Aidan Black. I'm a twenty seven year old caucasian female with no boyfriend (or girlfriend, for that matter) clinging to my skin, slowing me down and a wonderful ambition. To earn money.

I glanced out the window when Sirius peered out it as well. I could see the main street coming into view and I smiled. The most lovely looking people were standing on porches, talking to friends, laying in the grass and so on. The last house on the street caught my attention. A woman, wavy blond hair and beautiful, pale skin was exiting her house, a darker haired teenaged girl following her. The woman had a blue, medical uniform on, what caught my attention in the first place. She glanced up in time to see me looking at her and smiled before entering the beat down, yellow car that was apparently her ride to work. I smiled back before the cab turned a sharp corner and the car was seen no more.

Then I saw my house and my breath caught. It was amazing, how little I had to pay for such a wonderful looking house. Grayish stone outlined the outside walls, a large, black stair led up to a small porch. The front door had two, arching, glass panels that were outlined in black wood, elegant handles were screwed into the glass. Two, young, sycamore trees stood in the front yard, along with a few untidy but beautifully blooming bushes outlining the front of the house. I loved it.

Sirius barked happily, making the cab driver flinch as he parked across the street, allowing the moving van to park in front of the house. "There you are, missy." he growled, throwing his hand into the back. I gave a small nod, a sincere look on my face as I pulled out a few hundred dollar bills. Hey, he'd driven me a long way!

I pulled Sirius out after me, grabbing my bags of much too personal items that I would rather die than put on the moving van and tried to beat down the overwhelming butterflies that threatened to burst my stomach as I crossed the street and up the steps and to the front door. I sat down my bags, sticking my hand in the back pocket of my dark, ripped jean shorts and pulled out a key, sticking it into the lock, biting my red glossed bottom lip and turning it, pushing the door open and letting out an out-of-character squeal as I gathered my bags and rushed inside. I set my belongings on the ground, glancing to the right at the black fridge, countertops and oven, grinning even wider as I glanced around, black and dark gray striped walls, windows with wonderful views, hallway and two doors. I had known that this house sported no living room, dining room or guest room, just one bedroom, bathroom and kitchen. Of coarse, that's all a single woman needed, really.

I ran back outside, Sirius following gleefully. For the next hour, I helped the movers take in every one of my possessions, instructing them, mostly, though. When the exasperated movers slunk away, their noisy van rolling away from the house, I allowed myself to squeal again, running around the tile floor excitedly. Finally, it was arranging time.

It took me another three hours to place everything where it should be and order groceries from the store. When everything was in place, I finally walked over to my computer, Sirius, of coarse, in tow. He always followed me everywhere, even to the bathroom. Even if I was to just sit at the table doing absolutely nothing for five hours, he'd sit there with me, watching. Faithful beast.

I pulled out my chair and booted up the computer and flicking on the monitor, waiting patiently for the screen to pop up. Finally, it opened and I was relieved to find that my files, applications and everything were still there. So, out of interest, I clicked on the IM button, wanting to know who in the local area had the same obsession as I.

The first name I saw was 'Bee'. I quirked an eyebrow and double clicked the name, curiosity welling up inside me. When the chat window popped up, I quickly typed.

_aidanblack: Hello! I just moved onto the island. I'm Aidan. Mind telling me a bit about Seguala?_

It took a few moments for Bee to reply but she did.

_buzzinbee: oh hi :D u must have been that van that just drove by. i dont mind._

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Must be a teenager, what with their improper grammar, capitalization and all around dignity. But I went on because I had to.

_aidanblack: Cool! So... how close is the--_

Suddenly, the door rang and I spun around in my chair in surprise. Sirius barked like mad, scampering to the door like a puppy.

_aidanblack: One moment. Someone just rang my door._

_buzzinbee: prob mom. she said she wuld go and see you, to say hi. i think she brought sam and jess, too._

Now, I had no idea was Bee was talking about but I just shrugged and pushed up from my chair, pushing back a strand of jet-black hair and jogging to the door. I could already see the three visitors through the glass, that confirmed me that Bee must have been correct with her assumption.

What I was surprised to see was the young, blond woman that had smiled at me as I drove past earlier that day. A pan was on her hand and a smile on her face. She waved through the glass. I could see two men behind her. What had Bee said about Jess?

Finally, I swung the door open and allowed my guests in, each one, I noticed, carried some sort of dish.

"Hey!" the blond woman said sweetly, setting the dish carefully on my table. She dusted her hands off on her black skirt and walked up to me, holding out a pale hand with a confident smile.

"I'm Lisa Parsons." she introduced and I tentatively shook her hand, a nod presenting itself through me. When I released her hand, she placed a hand on her collarbone. "I live down on Abi Road with my daughter, Beatrice." she said before turning to the two men, one of which, a brown haired man with a black sweater and a pair of tight-fitting, light-wash jeans, was showering Sirius in love, speaking to the Greyhound with the most squeaky baby voice I'd ever heard while rubbing his cheeks. Sirius, of coarse, was loving it.

The other man, a well built, dark-skinned man with a dark blue and grey t-shirt and modestly loose jeans, was looking around the room with interest, an impressed loon on his face.

Lisa pointed to the first man, the one drowning my dog in praises for being so adorable. "That's Jessie Faythe. He lives just a few doors down from us with his husband and little one-year old daughter."

I had to smile.

Then, Lisa gestured to the other man, who waved in return. "That's Sam Yorkshire. He's a little further down the road from Bee and I but his wife and I are good friends." she smiled, clapping her hands together as Jessie and Sam disposed of the assorted pans and pots onto my table and counter.

"We brought you some dinners, if you like. We thought you, being so new and all, would be a little fixed for dinner. Be thankful for Jessie's cooking, though. Bee had to cook mine and Asely had to cook Sam's." she mumbled this last part in my ear and I found myself loving these guys already.


End file.
